Trick or
by Tjin
Summary: Yet another Halloween fic, Xander dresses as a GOD!


Trick or...

Blinking as he found himself in a small, Earth town, Loki glanced around at the rising panic of the mortals and frowned. "Well this is new," he muttered before chuckling at the Chaos surrounding him.

His laughter was cut off as a small, Imp-like beast charged him with a snarl.

As the small creature leapt, Loki chuckled as he let his false image fade away as the creature passed through the illusion and fell into a conveniently placed trash can.

Tossing the lid onto the bin, Loki used a small locking spell on the container to keep the beast from getting out before he turned the can on its side and sent it tumbling down the road with a push.

While he could not understand the small imp's tongue, Loki was quite sure that the snarls where filled with the little beast's best threats and promises of pain on the trickster god should it ever manage to lay hands on him.

Chuckling at the thought of something as insignificant as that being able to harm him, Loki turned his attention back to his current situation. After searching for a moment, the humor drained from the sorcerer as he finally caught sight of himself in the glass of a parked vehicle.

"This isn't my body," he growled darkly, while many would think that his shape shifting abilities would make this a moot point, the fact was Loki took great pride in himself. For someone to rip his spirit out of his corporeal form and place it in some _mortal_ was an affront to his self image.

With a wave of his hand, the trickster God shifted his new host body to his own before changing his clothes out of the full length chain mail suit he had worn ages ago to a slightly more modern armored suit and cloak. The horned helm of Coterd shifting to his desires before the reborn God of Chaos set out to find the ones responsible for this insult.

*Trick or...*

Staring at the building in front of him, Loki growled as his senses told him everything he needed to know. Inside was the worm responsible for his current plight and the fool had even had the audacity to call on the aid of another chaos god.

Ignoring the rather pathetic magical protections the one responsible had set up, Loki simply traded places with the reflection cast on the entrance door before inverting the image so it was inside the store and traded places again.

To an outside observer it would appear as if he had magically walked through the solid door itself when in fact the entire situation was nothing more than a rather easy exercise in metaphysical translocation. Well, easy for him at least, his idiot of a brother had never managed even the simplest of the exercises, preferring to simply bash his way in like a troll.

Shaking his head at his brother's less than refined responses to rather simple logic challenges, Loki was reminded of a rather amusing memory of a Monkey pounding a square peg into a round hole via liberal use of a rock. In the end, the monkey had in fact gotten the square peg into the hole, but it had ended much like Thor's attempts at subtlety over the years.

Stepping into the back room, the Trickster god scowled at the twin faced bust sitting in the back as a rather pompous individual continued to chant in latin.

Glancing around to make sure he wasn't missing anything Loki rolled his eyes at the theatrics the man was going through.

With a gentle push, Loki let his true power shine.

*Trick or...*

Ethan Rayne glanced towards the front of the store as he heard something, his moment of distraction slowing the magical feed slightly as he glanced around the empty room before turning his gaze back to the task at hand.

Wiping his bleeding hand on a cloth, Ethan tossed it over his shoulder and returned to channeling the power of his chosen deity for the evening.

Behind him, the rag took a slight detour in its flight, shifting ever so slightly in the air before smacking into the side of the waste bin rather than into it. The impact unbalanced the empty container causing the metal trashcan to wobble slightly before tipping over, knocking one of the ceremonial candles over and sending the firebrand into the rack of clothing that had gone unsold for the holiday.

At any other time the sudden drop would have been sufficient to put the small flame out, slightly weakening the spell, but doing nothing else in the overall scheme of things. However, thanks to a slight shifting of the clothing rack, the lit candle landed on a scarecrow costume with authentic straw accents. The dry stalks caught alight and quickly spread so that by the time Ethan noticed the conflagration, half a rack of costumes were ablaze and burning brightly.

Cursing to himself, Ethan lunged for the fire extinguisher, grabbing the red canister and jerking it off the wall. Or at least attempting to, as the extinguisher remained firmly rooted to the wall and the Chaos worshiper succeeded only in jerking his arm out of socket.

Stifling a scream at the sudden pain, Ethan struggled with the can for several seconds before managing to figure out the trick of lifting first to free the safety catch.

Turning back to the surprise inferno, Ethan struggled with the extinguisher for several seconds before hosing the entire rack down with CO2, exhausting the charge in the small canister and putting out the flames.

Taking a deep breath at the averted crises Ethan turned back to the ceremony just as the fire suppression system came to the conclusion that there may be a fire in the store and opened up the sprinkler system.

Cursing as the torrential downpour put out the remaining candles and sunk the entire store into darkness, Ethan stumbled towards the rear wall in a desperate attempt to cut the water off and salvage his work.

After barking his shin against a low table, Ethan tripped on a plastic pumpkin and tumbled to the floor. Screaming in pain as his dislocated shoulder reasserted itself, Ethan struggled to stand up. Fumbling for anything to assist, he managed to pull a rack of props down atop himself, a particularly sturdy sword prop catching him in the head.

Shaking off the stars and attempting to ignore the slightly thicker liquid the water was washing down his face, Ethan finally managed to reach the cut off valve and shut off the water just as the emergency lighting kicked in.

Dipping into his personal collection of curse words he had collected over the years, Ethan turned back to the task at hand only to slam into the rack that had recently held props, tripping him up and twisting his ankle, sending both himself and the stand crashing into the next one in line.

As that one stand began a domino effect, Ethan cursed as his dislocated shoulder painfully kept him from stopping the chain reaction. Rack after rack crashed across the back room of the store.

As the last costume stand tipped over, the bowling ball with a skull inside bounced across the floor and perfectly impacted the column he had used to hold the bust of Janus.

As the stand tipped over, Ethan felt bile rise up in his throat when the priceless bust slipped off the stand.

The Chaos worshiper was shocked as a green clad man rescued the magical focus at the last second. For one brief moment, Ethan Rayne hoped beyond all reason that his years of preparation and effort would not be wasted.

It lasted for almost a second before the man smirked and deliberately tipped the bust out of his hands to let it crash to the ground. As the priceless relic shattered, Ethan felt the magic end with a pulse.

The green clad man faded from view as Ethan screamed in rage and swore to get revenge on the one responsible.

He was so busy cursing he failed to notice the smoldering pile of only slightly waterlogged costumes flare up into flames once again.

*Trick or...*

Stepping out of the costume shop, Loki took a glance around the town before letting himself drift away like all the other costumes of the night. Behind him, Alexander Harris shook his head before waving his hand and shifting his form back into the Xander shape his friends knew and loved.

*Trick or...*

(A/N) Wrote this out to get a mad idea out of my head. I do not own BtVS or Marvel's 'Loki'

I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
